Hand of Destiny
by Delphine Pryde
Summary: An American girl and her friends just found an ancient book. The story she thought she was familiar with has taken an interesting turn....R&R, please.
1. Into the Book

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the Fushigi Yuugi characters, so please don't sue penniless me.

Author's Note: This is a different version of the Fushigi Yuugi story. I'm the main character (WHAHAHA!) anyway don't expect to be like the original. By the way I've only seen the dubbed version, (hey, watch where your throwing those tomatoes!) ouch, I just wanted to explain why I use very little Japanese if any in this story. Thanks for listening. Send comments, but no flames, to [SailorStarJen@aol.com][1]. 

I dedicate this chapter to my best friend Jacob, a cross between Xellos and Zelgadiss of Slayers.

Fushigi Yuugi

Hand of Destiny

Chapter One: Into the Book

By: Delphine

In a Classroomby Adrienne Rich

Talking of poetry, hauling the books

arm full to the table where the heads

bend or gaze upward, listening, reading a loud,

talking of consonants, elision,

caught in the how, oblivious of why:

I look in your face, Jude,

neither frowning nor nodding

opaque in the slant of dust-motes over the table:

a presence like a stone, if a stone were thinking

what I cannot say, is me. For that I came.

She was floating in darkness, a black vastness with no end. _What is going on? _A sudden flash of red light engulfed her. The girl closed her eyes from the blinding light. As the light dimmed she opened them slowly and gasped. A man that could only be thought of as beautiful was standing before her. His hair was the color of fire and his eyes crimson. His clothes of red and yellow had an oriental look to it. The most startling part was the red feathered wings on his back.

The girl bowed her head. _I look like a dull, gray rock being compared with a diamond. _A hand under her chin brought her head up. She met the gaze that made her want to melt into a pile of goo. _He's so familiar looking. I feel so strange, why?_

"Shhh…," he said.

Now she knew why he was so familiar. "Suza-" she started to say.

He silenced her with a kiss. Suzaku wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close. The pressure from his lips stopped as he pulled back. "I've heard your wishes," he said in his godly voice.

"My wishes?" she asked.

"The wishes of your heart, your dreams," Suzaku answered.

"I don't understand."

Suzaku released his hold on her. "You will," was all he said.

In a glory of red light Suzaku changed to his phoenix form and flew away leaving her in the darkness. *Jennifer*

*Jennifer*

"Jennifer!"

Somewhere in the U.S., on the yellow Houston County Schools bus 854 a girl opened her eyes. Her name Jennifer, a sixteen-year-old girl with waist length curly gold hair and royal blue eyes. She wore a white turtle neck-long sleeved shirt, a short white skirt, white socks, and white Reebok shoes. Lavender eye shadow was the only make-up she had on. A pair of silver hoops adorned her ears. Around her neck on a piece of black string was half of a metal heart. "I can't believe you could sleep with that racket!" yelled her friend Marcia who was seated next to her.

Marcia was around fifteen with shoulder length light brown hair and brown eyes. Her clothes were a simple light pink shirt, blue jeans, light pink socks, and plain white shoes. Her earrings were gold discs. She had on glasses and the other half of the metal heart. In the back of the bus a ruckus of sounds could be heard. Marcia sighed, _I wish they'd shut up!_

Jennifer gave a happy face and said, "I've just learned not to listen, Marcia."

"More like being deaf," said Jacob who was sitting behind them.

Jacob too was sixteen with long dark brown curly hair pulled into a messy ponytail and dark brown eyes. He wore glasses, a solid black shirt, blue jeans, black socks, and black shoes. The insulted girl smacked him for his stupidity. "No hitting!" yelled one of the chaperones.

The injured boy's glasses had gone swirled and all he could do was twitch and think, _the pain… _Marcia sweat dropped and gave a funny look. Jennifer had her eyes closed in anger as she muttered, "Men! That'll teach him to mess with me!"

Jennifer's female friend gulped, _I'd best not get her mad._ The for mentioned girl had already forgotten her anger as she asked, " Are we there yet?"

The bus arrived at the fair's entrance. The three friends got off the bus and gazed around. "Meet back with your chaperones at the appropriate time," told the same chaperone that had yelled at Jennifer earlier.

"YES, MA'AM!" chorused the high school students.

"So where should we go first?" asked Jennifer now wearing her sunglasses.

"What's up with the shades?"

"Yea, really!"

The girl did that spazing out looking everywhere thing. "What do you mean?!"

"Just look at the sky!" said Marcia looking and pointing up at the sky.

The dark clouds covered the sky and little lightning bolts danced around. A bolt came from the sky at the group. A scream could be heard. A rather frizzled looking Jennifer thought, _I am not amused, _before she fell to the ground. Marcia laughed and Jacob just looked at the ground and sighed. "Let's just go," he said seriously.

"Where?" asked Marcia.

"Oh, look a book store!" said Jennifer, pointing to a tent.

"Do we have to go?" asked Marcia.

"If we don't she'll just bug us," pointed out Jacob.

Jennifer frowned.

On the other side of town a group of cheerleaders were, well, cheering. "WHAT ARE WE? RED HOT! I SAID WHAT ARE WE? RED-HOT! HOW DO YOU SPELL? R-E-D H-O-T, RED HOT, RED HOT, RED HOT!" they cheered.

The orange and black cheerleading outfitted girls jumped up and down. One of the girls was twelve-year-old Chelsey with blond hair in pigtails. Her blue eyes shone with glee as they exited the gym. "We're gonna win the competition for sure," said Rebecca the top cheerleader of Warner Robins Middle School.

Rebecca was a tall girl with black hair pulled back by a black headband and mocha eyes. Her faithful followers surrounded Rebecca: Lindsey and Rita. Lindsey had short blond hair that covered her left eye and blank looking hazel eyes. Rita had black and lavender stripped, short hair with a black band to hold it up and her eyes were plain sky blue. The three made up the head of the school's fashion and popular club.

Another girl, thirteen-year-old Brittany snorted. Her hair was a dark brown put up in a messy ponytail. She had on a white shirt with orange letters that said BAND, black pants, and black shoes. Her brown eyes narrowed as she turned to her friend. "I still can't believe you joined up with the snob group," she said.

The young trombone player held a hatred for cheerleading. _Hate shared with my sister_, Chelsey noted. Her sister, Jennifer, considered cheerleaders rude and obnoxious. The high schooler once told her younger sibling when Chelsey had joined, "They act as if the universe revolves around them and only them. Don't you become the same. Many years from now those of us who paid attention to our studies instead of flirting with some guy will have high paying jobs. Those so-called popular girls will strive by probably taking jobs based solely on their looks and as they grow older and wrinkles can no long be hidden by pounds of make-up where will they be? Watch your back, popularity will only get you so far."

_My sister doesn't understand that I like the attention so who cares. _"Everyone on the buses," called one of the gym teachers, Ms. Parker.

A large competition for cheerleading and bands was held at the county fair each year. It was considered a lack of school spirit not to go to the fair and compete. That was the reason for the hundred something students standing in the bus parking lot.

"Hey Chelsey, ditch the loser and come sit by me," said Rebecca.

Chelsey left the band member and joined up with the rest of the cheerleaders. Chelsey and Brittany's other friend Amy gave a sad look as she followed after the two cheerleaders. Amy was thirteen as well with short, snow blond hair and intelligent blue eye. She too wore a band member's outfit. Brittany growled, "They're already corrupting her!"

"Just forget it," advised Amy.

The tent smelled of old papers and dust with a hint of rosemary. Several books were placed on shelves and tables; most were old with yellowed pages. Jennifer's blue eyes sparkled as she looked at all the books. She gave a delighted squeak. "Oh brother. Jacob, do you realized how hard it is to drag her away from a collection of books like these?" said Marcia with a downcast look.

The teenager shrugged in response. Ever the avid reader Jennifer looked at every book with starry eyes, scanning for a certain subject. "May I help you, miss?" asked a gentle, raspy voice.

The owner of the voice was an elderly lady who apparently owned this large collection of books. "I was wondering if you have any books about mythology?" the girl asked.

The lady smiled and walked over to a table. She picked up a red book and handed it to her. "The Universe of the Four Gods of Earth and Sky? I've heard this name before," said Jennifer, a nagging familiarity in her mind.

"Go on and take it," said the lady.

"How much?"

The old woman shook her head. "That book I found in my house when I first bought it. I was going to throw it away, but for some reason I felt compelled to keep it. I think it's your turn now."

The blond was puzzled at her strange comment, but she nodded anyway. "Thank you."

The woman waved away at the thanks. "You got your book so you young'uns scat now you hear me."

"Yes, Ma'am," said Jennifer politely before leaving with her two friends.

The woman stared at the three until they had disappeared. She closed her weary brown eyes. "That book is a mystery, I feel that girl will solve it. God, help her."

Jennifer sneezed. "Someone must be talking about me," she said.

"What?" asked Marcia.

"Nothing."

"I can't believe she just gave you the book. Something must be up," said Jacob, logically.

"Don't be paranoid"

"I'm not paranoid."

"Yes you are!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are not!"

"See, I told you so."

Jennifer face faulted. Recovering quickly she spotted a bench near a lake. "Let's sit down over there," she said. She muttered to herself with an annoyed expression, "It always worked on the TV."

The others nodded for their feet had begun to hurt from walking. Jennifer plopped into her seat and brought out the red book. "This title sounds so familiar, but I can't seem to place it."

"Me, too," spoke up Marcia.

"Me, three," said Jacob.

Jennifer raised her eyebrows. "Maybe reading it will jog our memories." She flipped over to the first page and started to read, "This is a story of a girl who made her dreams come true after she came to possess the seven stars of Suzaku and many powers were bestowed upon her. The story itself is a spell. The one who reads it through will be given the powers, and granted a wish just like the girl in the story. Because the story begins and becomes real the moment the first page is turned."

"That sound very familiar," said Jacob.

"I remember now, they had the same thing in Fushigi Yuugi," said Marcia, snapping her fingers.

Jacob's eyes widened. "Jennifer, don't turn the page!"

"I already did," squeaked Jennifer.

"Crap," he said leaping out of his seat, taking Marcia with him by the hand only to have Jennifer disappear in a red light. He looked uneasy. "Marcia, you have that friendship necklace on you?"

She nodded. "Hand it to me," he ordered.

"Why?"

"Because Jennifer was wearing hers. If this is anything like the anime then your necklace is your connection and the last thing we need is you to disappear too."

Marcia handed him her necklace. "Now what?"

Jacob picked up the book. "I guess we have to read."

"I hope she's all right."

Jacob snorted, "If there is any similarity to Fushigi Yuugi where she is she's probably in heaven."

"Does that mean she might meet Tamahome?"

"It's a possibility."

The teenage girl whined, "I want to see Tama-kins!"

Jacob raised his eyebrow and wisely said nothing.

   [1]: mailto:SailorStarJen@aol.com



	2. The Priestess of Suzaku

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the Fushigi Yuugi characters, so please don't sue penniless me.

Author's Note: Gee, you liked my story enough to read the second chapter, thanks! Please enjoy! Send comments, but no flames, to [SailorStarJen@aol.com][1]. 

Fushigi Yuugi

Hand of Destiny

Chapter Two: The Priestess of Suzaku

By: Delphine

**We never know how high we are ** by Emily Dickinson

We never know how high we are

Till we are asked to rise

And then if we are true to plan

Our statures touch the skies-

The Heroism we recite

Would be a normal thing

Did not ourselves the cubits warp

For fear to be a King-

It was a nice summer day and everything was bright and cheery in the Palace garden. Flowers of all colors were blooming everywhere. Birds were chirping and bees were buzzing. All in all it was the perfect place to relax a troubled mind. That probably was the reason why the garden's only two occupants were there.

The first was a young man around eighteen. He had glorious long brown hair that flowed down his back only held together by a small red band at the bottom. He was dressed in fashionable red robes. The young man was the Emperor Saihitei of the Konan Empire. The golden brown eyes of Saihitei reflected loneliness as he stared into his hand held mirror.

The other was what seemed to be a young woman sitting by a pond, starring at her reflection with eyes that appeared almost pink. A court princess, Lady Kourin, held a majestic look to her. Long purple hair was wrapped in a bun on top of her head with the rest braided down her back. The multi-colored dress suited her perfectly. To sum it up she was a beautiful woman, one with a huge secret.

So basically both were troubled with personal problems. Little did they know that the solution to their problems was about to appear out of thin air, literally. In a blinding flash of red light and a loud splash the girl, Jennifer, fell into a very wet pond. The splash succeeded in soaking Kourin, causing her to shriek rather loudly. The commotion attracted Saihitei. Both stared at this strange girl.

There are many things Jennifer hated and getting wet was one of them. It wasn't that she couldn't swim for she could quite well, she just didn't particularly like water. Now she was wet, cold, and weary. She just managed to make it to shore before collapsing. In her tired state she could barely hear two voices speaking. Jennifer felt herself lifted by strong arms. Held against a warm, flat chest she drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Saihitei blinked in disbelief. The fragile looking Kourin had effortlessly picked up the mysterious girl. _Today has certainly been full of surprises, especially if this young girl is whom I think she is,_ the Konan emperor thought. "I'll take her," he said finally.

Kourin's eyes widened in surprise with a hint of some other emotion, one he wasn't sure of. The lady did as her emperor demanded and handed the wet girl to him. When he gave her a gesture of dismissal she left. Saihitei didn't notice the new appearance of a trunk and the rest of the tree lying on the ground like it had been knocked over by a strong person. The emperor carried his burden towards the palace. He stopped the first servant in order for him to deliver a message. "Tell them I believe I have found the Priestess of Suzaku." 

"The Emperor of Konan carried the girl from another world into the palace," read Jacob.

Marcia, who'd been reading over his shoulder said, "I bet that's Hotohori." She frowned, "I thought that Tamahome was the first of the Suzaku Seven to be introduced."

He shrugged. "I guess it's different, then."

"But I want Tamahome to be there!"

"He still might come into the story," reassured Jacob.

"Yeah!" she shouted, jumping around and dancing. She began to chant, "Tamahome, Tamahome, Tamahome, Tamahome, Tamahome!"

Jacob groaned and buried his face in his hands. "Would you please stop that!" he said exasperated.

Fists on her hips she smirked, "Why? Jealous?"

Jacob's face turned red. "Of course not!"

"Yeah, right!"

"I am not jealous!"

Putting her right index finger to her chin she gave a thoughtful look. "Could you perhaps like Jennifer," she said, slyly.

"As a friend!" shouted Jacob, getting up from the wooden bench he had been sitting at.

"Ah ha! You like Soi, then!" she declared.

"Do not!"

"How about Nuriko!"

"No!"

Marcia got a defensive look. "You don't like my Tamahome do you?"

"No I don't, I'm not like that! I don't like anyone!" By this time Jacob's face was burning with fury and you could almost see smoke coming off him.

Marcia just calmly sat down. "What'd I say to get you mad?"

Jacob growled at the evil smile on her face.

Jennifer slowly opened her eyes. Blinking and yawning sleepily she looked around. She was in a very nice room with the bed she was in, a dresser, desk, and mirror. Each was beautifully crafted and carved with different designs. She heard the door creek open and a rather old and unattractive woman stepped through caring Jennifer's folded clean clothes.

It was then that the girl noticed she was wearing a nightgown of some kind. The woman smiled kindly at Jennifer. "So you finally woke up," the old lady said.

"What happened? Where am I? Last thing I remember I was reading my new book," Jennifer babbled.

Setting the clothes on the bed next to Jennifer the women answered the girl; "You are in the palace of the Konan Empire. You somehow fell into the garden's pond."

_Konan? I'm in Konan, how is it possible? It's just an anime! But that book… I might as well play along. _Looking at the elderly lady she said, "I've never heard of Konan."

The woman smiled a bit. "Where are you from then?"

"America"

The woman's smile grew larger. "Then the Emperor was right."

Jennifer gave a confused look. "Right about what?"

"About you being the Priestess of Suzaku."

"What!" screeched Marcia.

Jacob winced at the high pitched sound. "She did read the incantation on the first page. We both know what happened to Miaka when she read the same incantation."

"So what! I wanted to be the Priestess of Suzaku and have Tamahome fall in love with me!"

_Not this again,_ Jacob thought sighing. "Look you can still have Tamahome."

"I can?" asked Marcia as her eyes went all starry and little hearts floated around her.

Jacob sweat dropped. "Well, Tamahome reminds Jennifer too much of one of her older brothers for her to like him like that."

"Yea!" Marcia shouted as she jumped up started prancing around. She once again began her chant, "Tamahome, Tamahome, Tamahome…"

"Why me?" he grumbled.

_Just breathe. You have to act like you're totally clueless, _Jennifer told herself. Giving her best "totally lost" expression she asked the old lady, "The Priestess of Suzaku? What's that?"

"Not what but who and that who is you."

"Huh?"

Taking a deep breath the old lady began to explain. "There are four empires: Konan, Kutou, Saiyo, and Hokkan. Each empire has it's own guardian beast-god. Suzaku in Konan, Seiryuu in Kutou, Byakko in Saiyo, and Genbu in Hokkan."

Looking perplexed Jennifer asked, "So you think I'm the Priestess of Suzaku?"

The woman smiled. "I know you are."

"But-"

"-Don't argue." Gesturing to the clothes, the old lady said, "Get dressed, a guard will be outside to escort you."

With that she started to leave until Jennifer called out for her to stop. "Yes?"

"My name is Jennifer, what's yours?"

Pausing in the doorway the woman said, "Taiitsukun," and left.

_Taiitsukun…No way!_

"Jennifer got to meet King Tut's grand-mommy!" shouted Marcia. "I wonder if she's even more hideous in real life."

"Marcia, please give me back the book."

The butterflies were having a regular fiesta in Jennifer's stomach. _I've never met royalty before; I don't know how I'm supposed to act. Deep breathe, Jennifer, everything will work out._ The inner pep talk didn't help her much.

Her escort, a young soldier, pushed open the doors to the throne room. He gestured for her to go in. "Well, come on feet," she quoted from the movie _Labyrinth _as she walked through the doorway.

Marcia snatched the book from Jacob again. "She's gonna meet Hotohori, lucky dog."

"I thought you liked Tamahome."

"Well, I like Hotohori too, so there!" she said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Would you act your age for once?"

"I don't wanna!"

"Oh, brother."

The emperor was talking with one of his advisors when she walked in. She stopped a few feet from his throne. Saihitei brought his full attention when he noticed her standing there. "Greetings…Priestess?" he said questioningly.

Blushing and looking down at her feet, Jennifer started to speak. "Uh, about that, what makes you think I'm this Priestess you've been looking for?"

"Hmm, Jennifer-cute guy, she's drooling," commented Jacob with a smirk.

Marcia frowned and slapped him upside the head. "She's not totally guy crazy."

"Unlike you?"

"Yes, unlike me…hey!" protested Marcia.

"Told ya."

Marcia folded her arms and grumbled.

"Are you not from another world?" asked Saihitei.

"I am," admitted Jennifer.

"According to legend a girl from another world will appear, gather the seven stars of Suzaku, and summon Konan's guardian god."

"So you think that's why I'm here?"

Saihitei nodded. Jennifer furrowed her brow as she thought. _It looks like I've taken over Miaka's place in the story. Oh well, might as well go along with it._ Looking up into the eyes of the Emperor, she said, "I accept and will be your Priestess of Suzaku."

"I still think I should be the Priestess of Suzaku," muttered Marcia.

"You'd be worse at it then Miaka was," commented Jacob.

Marcia blew a raspberry at Jacob and his smirk.

   [1]: mailto:SailorStarJen@aol.com



	3. The Suzaku Seven

Wow it's the third chapter already. I hope you've liked what I've written so far. I have to once again thank my friend Jacob for all his wonderful help. You can send comments to me at [SailorStarJen@aol.com][1]. Don't flame me or I'll send my ferocious kitty Astrid after you. ^_^ 

Disclaimer: You know the drill people. I'm penniless and not worth the time.

I dedicate this chapter to Skya, for encouraging me to finish this chapter.

Fushigi Yuugi

Hand of Destiny

Chapter Three: The Suzaku Seven

By: Delphine

"That's it where's my mallet!"

- Delphine

"The emperor explained to the Priestess of Suzaku what she must do to complete the legend," Jacob read.

"So there are seven warriors of Suzaku that I have to gather before I can complete the summoning? How am I suppose to tell them from everyone else?" asked Jennifer.

The Konan emperor pulled down his collar to reveal the glowing red kanji. "Each of the Suzaku Seven have a mark like this one. This means that I am a Warrior of the Suzaku Seven, Hotohori. The other seven are Chichiri, Nuriko, Mitskuke, Chiriko, Tasuki, and Tamahome."

_Now we're getting somewhere! _Smiling, Jennifer asked, "Do I call you Hotohori?"

"If you wish too," he said, smiling back.

_Oh my god! He's so fine! I will not ogle; I will not ogle… _Still smiling, Jennifer said, "Well, let's get started then!"

"Too bad she never got that excited over a school assignment," commented Jacob.

"The only reason she's being cooperative is that Hotohori happens to be a babe," said Marcia.

"Uh, I wouldn't really know anything about that," said Jacob with a sweat drop.

Marcia raised her eyebrows. "Really?" she said with a mischief smile.

"Don't you dare start that again," he said firmly.

"You like Hotohori!"

"I already told you I'm not like that!"

"Jacob likes Hotohori, Jacob likes Hotohori!"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"You like Soi!"

Marcia eyebrow twitched in anger. "I do not! I like Tamahome!"

"Soi!"

"Tamahome!"

"Soi!"

"Tamahome!"

"Soi!"

"Tamahome!"

"Admit it you like Soi sauce!"

"I do not!"

Jacob gave a disbelieving look and looked at the book in his hands. "Whatever, Hotohori called for the most skilled warriors and scholars in Konan."

"I really don't!"

Jennifer stared at the rows of men in front of her. Turning to Hotohori, she asked, "You have got to be kidding."

"These men are the best in their different fields," Hotohori told her.

"Still…" she said, giving a disgusted look at the ruff looking men.

_I know non-of these men are who we are looking for. Nuriko is somewhere here in this palace if I could just get a chance to look around. I think I just might have an idea. Well, it works on my mom so let's see if it works on an emperor. _"I don't feel really well, Hotohori, could you continue without me?" Jennifer said in her most pitiful voice, clutching her stomach.

Giving her a concerned look, he said, "Of course."

The stone railing had started to crack under the pressure Kourin was squeezing it. _Who does that girl think she is! I've been in the palace longer and the emperor never paid any attention to me! _She looked towards the brown hair emperor with worshipful eyes. She notice that the blond hair girl had left his highnesses side. _Besides who ever heard of a blond hair priestess. She looks like she's from the wiped out Hin tribe._

"Nuriko?" came a hesitant voice from behind her.

She swung around in surprise. _Who..?_

She had been looking around only for a minute or two before she found who she was looking for. Jennifer recognized the purple braided hair almost immediately. _What if I'm wrong? What if it's different from the anime? What if Nuriko really is a girl instead of a guy? Don't think like that, Jennifer. I have to try at least. _"Nuriko?" she asked hesitantly.

At the sound of his name Nuriko swung around with a surprised look on his feminine face. "You," his said, "You're the Priestess of Suzaku."

Smiling despite being nervous, Jennifer said, "That's right and you're Nuriko of the Suzaku Seven. Right?"

"Uh…" he mumbled in shock.

_I've sent my poor Nuriko into shock! _"I am right aren't I?" she said again, prompting him to respond.

"Yes," he said, looking at the ground.

_He thinks I'm going to tell his secret to the emperor. _Jennifer felt her heart melt in pity for him. _Oh, poor baby! _With an even more radiant smile she wrapped both her arms around his left arm. "Let's talk some where more private," she said, kindly.

Tears had started to form in Marcia's eyes. "Everyone is coming in before Tamahome!" she wailed.

Sighing, Jacob patted her shoulder.

The servants buzzed the latest rumors in the Konan imperial palace. "Did you hear that Lady Kourin has left on family business?"

"No I hadn't. But I have heard from my sister that her friend's cousin's friend's sister who works near the Priestess' room that they've found another of the Suzaku Seven."

"No, way. Who?"

"I heard his name is Nuriko."

The Priestess of Suzaku allowed herself a satisfied grin as she introduced Nuriko to Hotohori. Nuriko had changed his court princess attire for something a bit more masculine that is if you considered lavender pants and shirt masculine. _Oh, well, at least I got him out of that dress._

"So now we have found two of the Suzaku Seven," Jennifer said, smiling proudly.

Hotohori nodded slightly, "Now need only gather five more."

Nuriko started to speak, "The Priestess and I have concluded that we should seek out the help of Taiitsukun in searching for the rest of the Suzaku Seven."

Hotohori nodded, "An excellent plan. She was the one who gave the four empires their own copies of the Universe of the Four Gods. I shall go as well."

One of the advisors sputtered, "Your highness you cannot go off on some adventure like a child."

A sad expression passed on Hotohori's face as the weight of his duties once again crushed him. Jennifer, furious at him being hurt, yelled at the advisor, "Why not? He may be the Emperor but he is also one of my warriors, destined from birth to protect me. Nuriko can't protect me alone!"

"It just not done," protested the same advisor.

"Oh pig swallow!" she said, giving him a disdainful look.

The advisor gulped, his skin turned pale. Out of the corner of her eye, Jennifer could see Nuriko cracking his knuckles as if he was about to fight. "Then again there's always room for change," he said, trembling.

_What a wimp!_ Jennifer snorted at the cowardly man. Hotohori, who had been watching the exchange, had a bemused expression on his face.

_It's nice to someone stand up to them,_ thought Hotohori. That group of men for far too long had pushed him around. They continued to pester him about everything including him not having a wife. _Of course that may not be a problem for to long,_ he thought as he gazed at the Suzaku Priestess.

"So now all the guys are going to fall in love with Jennifer instead of Miaka," predicted Jacob.

"What!" Marcia screeched. "My Tamahome better not fall in love with her!"

"It's not like you're a better choice."

Steaming, Marcia whipped out the Universal Dimension Mallet of Girls and smashed Jacob to the ground. "The pain…" was all he managed to squeak out.

   [1]: mailto:SailorStarJen@aol.com



	4. Journeys of the Heart

Disclaimers: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi.

Author's Note: Yahoo, I finally made it to the fourth chapter! *Jumps up and down inglee* I have to thank Skya, Jacob, and all the reviewers; without their encouragement I would never have made it this far. I do have to say I love being the author! One of the things I always hated was how Miaka fell for Tamahome and rejected poor Hotohori! Now I can keep that from happening, among other things. *Laughs evilly* So without further ado, onto the show! *gives a graceful curtsy*

Fushigi Yuugi

Hand of Destiny

Chapter Four: Journeys of the Heart

By: Delphine

Jennifer was bored, and I mean really bored. Her room at the place was filled with sketches, paper airplanes, and do-it-yourself confetti. She had done and saw everything in the palace of Konan that she could. Jennifer had played practical jokes on the palace guards, not once getting caught, she had learned to cook the popular dishes of Konan with expert ease, and she had even reluctantly learned to ride a horse. Yes, she had done all she could think of, and now it was time for her to sleep. Jennifer should have been exhausted from her day, but no she was wide-awake and hyper as ever. After counting sheep to a thousand in her desperation to fall asleep, Jennifer made a decision to talk to Hotohori. Maybe he would have a recommendation for how she could get to sleep. With her decision made, Jennifer hopped out of bed and threw on some lavender court garments that had been provided for her. After she had her hair brushed the Priestess of Suzaku left her room heading for the Emperor's room.

She spotted Hotohori talking with his advisor's in a gazebo-type structure. He had a worn out look to him. _Those idiots are lecturing him again._ With the intention of saving her worn out warrior, Jennifer hurried over to them. As she grew closer she could hear their voices. "Your highness, the time has come for you to think about finding a bride," said one of the dimwits.

Before the emperor could reply, Jennifer called out, "Hi, Hotohori!"

Spotting her, Hotohori smiled. "What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"I couldn't sleep," she admitted to him. After eyeing the advisor idiots, Jennifer said, "I thought maybe I could keep you company."

Hotohori, understanding her wish to save him from the trolls of duty, replied, "I would like that. A walk perhaps?"

She nodded and the two left before anyone could utter protest.

"Oh, Jennifer is hitting on the emperor," sang-song Marcia.

"Not likely," muttered Jacob, "she's not like you."

Her face went red in anger at his comment. "I'm not a flirt," she said defensively.

"Rrriiiggghhhttt," he said, sarcastically.

"As if!"

Eyeing her surroundings, Jennifer wondered why Hotohori had guided her to his chambers. Before she was able to ask, Hotohori maneuvered in front of her and cupped her right hand in both of his. She felt like she would melt as she gazed at the long brown-haired bishonen. "You heard what my advisors told me." It was not a question. Sighing he closed his lovely brown eyes. "Ever since I was I child I have been alone. When I heard about the legend of the Priestess of Suzaku, I thought here is someone who maybe will treat me like a person and not the emperor."

_What a sad life he has led. _Hotohori raised her hand and kissed it. Jennifer blinked in surprise and then blushed, bright red. "I have decided to fallow my advisors request in my finding a bride," he began. "My choice is you. Will you become my empress, Jennifer?"

She gasped. _I never saw that coming! Then again I'd forgotten he proposed to Miaka originally to. I don't know what to do! Then again maybe I do. _Giving the most serious expression she could, Jennifer said to Hotohori, "While I am leaning towards yes, I don't believe we should rush into things. We just met a few days ago and it would not be fair to either one of us if I did. Give us time to get to know one another. Say, after we summon Suzaku, if your offer still stands I will give you my answer."

"Then I shall wait as long as you need, until the end of time even," he said, leaning towards her.

"Until the end of time," mocked Jacob in Hotohori's voice. "God, that was corny."

"I think it's sweet," said Marcia.

He snorted in response. "You would."

Jennifer's eyes widened in surprise as she felt Hotohori's soft lips press against hers in a passionate kiss. _He's the first boy to kiss me outside of my dreams._ She closed her eyes and kissed him back.

"Oh, Jennifer and Hotohori sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," sang Marcia.

"It's a good thing her parents don't know. Her Mom would freak out and her Dad would buy a shot gun and try to shoot Hotohori," said Jacob, matter factually.

"That's the sad thing, they probably would," admitted Marcia.

The lip locking couple where interrupted by a loud pounding on the chamber door. The two pulled away from each other, breaking the kiss. Jennifer had a dazed look on her face. "Sire, there's someone here that wishes to speak with you, he says he is a warrior of the Suzaku Seven, he's waiting in the throne room," came a messenger's voice from the other side of the door.

Both Priestess and Warrior glanced at one another in surprise. _A third celestial warrior? But which one could it be?_

"The Priestess of Suzaku and her Celestial Warrior hurried as fast at they could while maintaining a dignified baring," Jacob read.

Marcia snorted. "Jennifer dignified? That's a new one to me."

"She's not half as clumsy as Miaka or you for the matter."

"Hey!"

As soon as she entered the throne room, Jennifer caught sight of the person the messenger had been talking about. She glanced to her right just long of enough to notice the newly awakened Nuriko joining her and Hotohori before turning back to this newcomer. She knew as looked upon this man, with blue hair that had gravity defying bangs, the rest cropped short with a thin ponytail in back and a mask that smiled always, that he was indeed who he said he was. He dressed in a style that seemed to scream out monk with a staff in his hand. _It's Chichiri! _This mysterious Celestial Warrior had always been one of her favorites; to be able to meet him made her more than a little nervous.

"So you're the Priestess of Suzaku, no da?" Chichiri said.

"Hey, I thought Chichiri said you know, you know?" exclaimed Marcia.

"In the dubbed version yes, but in the original Japanese version he said no da," explained Jacob.

"So this is like the Japanese version?"

"Not really," admitted Jacob, "If it was the Japanese version Jennifer would not be called the Priestess of Suzaku, she would be Suzaku no miko."

"Oh," Marcia said, understanding what he meant. "So this is more like a mixed version of the two?"

"Looks that way."

"Yes, I am," Jennifer acknowledged.

"So Taiitsukun wasn't kidding when she said you had come," the monk said.

"You know Taiitsukun?" asked Hotohori, surprised.

Chichiri nodded. "How do you know her?" asked Nuriko a bit rudely.

It was apparent to Jennifer that the feminine Celestial Warrior did not trust him for Nuriko had moved to stand slightly in front of her in order to protect her in case the monk decided to attack. Trying to diffuse the situation before it started, Jennifer carefully rested her arm on Nuriko's and said gently, "It's okay Nuriko, we can trust him."

"He hasn't even given us proof," he protested.

"Trust me."

"Some how I don't think that'll reassure him," muttered Marcia.

"Hey, Spice-gorilla!" called out a very familiar voice.

Jacob turned his head to spot the one who had called him by that hated nickname. It was Chelsey with a group of cheerleaders. "Oh, no it's the slut squad," sneered Marcia.

"I heard that!" yelled an insulted Chelsey.

"And what about it?" retorted Marcia.

"You…" growled Chelsey.

"What?" the teenager asked, innocently.

Leaving her fellow cheerleaders, Chelsey stalked over to the two teenagers. "I'll catch up with you later," she told the others.

Ignoring the leaving cheerleaders, she turned to her sister's friends. She opened her mouth to speak but before a word could escape a meow came from the backpack slung across her shoulder. "What was that?" asked a startled Marcia.

Before Chelsey could answer, Jacob had already walked over to her and unzipped the backpack. He reached in and pulled out a gray and black tabby kitten. "Look's like Astrid decided to stow away," he said.

"Jennifer won't like it when she finds out you have her kitty," Marcia told her.

"Hey, it's not like I put her in there on purpose," defended Chelsey.

"Right…"

Ignoring Marcia's sarcastic comment, Chelsey asked, "Where is my sister anyway?"

Jacob and Marcia exchanged glances. "Well…" started Jacob.

"Please?" begged Jennifer, giving Nuriko her best puppy dog look.

Apparently he wasn't immune to her charms for he gave in quickly. "Alright, but he better give us some proof soon," he said, folding his arms and frowning.

"Thanks!" she squealed, giving Nuriko a bear of a hug and a quick peck on the cheek before she headed over to the mysterious monk.

"I think you better show them your symbol," she suggested, "that way it will stop any suspicions they have."

"Good idea, no da!" he said before reaching down to pull up his pant leg so that the red symbol on his knee could be seen. "I'm Chichiri of the Suzaku Seven, no da."

"So we've found the third Celestial Warrior," noted Hotohori.

"Yup, am I good or what?" Jennifer said.

"Now just four more to go," muttered Nuriko.

"Oh, I almost forgot, no da!" cried Chichiri, reaching into a satchel he pulled out a small hand mirror. Handing it to Jennifer, he said, "A gift from Taiitsukun, when you get near a Celestial Warrior their symbol will appear in the mirror."

"Cool!" _ I didn't even have to pass any stupid tests either. What was Miaka thinking when she stabbed herself?_

"What!" screeched Chelsey.

"You head me, Jennifer is in the Fushigi Yuugi world," said Jacob, patiently.

"But…" It's_ so unfair! Jennifer always has good things happening to her! Why can't I ever win?_

Marcia eyed the blond-haired girl in front of her. _The only thing she has in common with her sister is her looks._ Chelsey was a shorter, younger version of her sister in looks alone. Their personalities where totally different; Jennifer was a bookworm with few friends, she had only just begun to get over her shyness and her habit of being anti-social. Chelsey was the opposite; she was popular with lots of friends, she had to be the center of attention, and she was incredibly lucky while Jennifer usually had bad luck except in her grades.

"Get over it. Jennifer came out on top for once, so shut up about it," she told the cheerleader.

Chelsey flinched and closed her eyes. _Oh, don't tell me she's going to cry! You would think she would get passed the cry baby stage. _"It's not fair," she heard Chelsey whisper.

"To quote Jennifer: 'Life's not fair, get used to it.'"

"Hey, we're onto the next day," spoke up Jacob; "They're discussing travel plans."

"During my travels I heard of a young man with the ogre symbol on his forehead, he is supposed to like in Hakko Village in the Juso prefecture," Chichiri told them.

Jennifer and her three celestial warriors sat around a table as they ate breakfast. "Ogre, that would be Tamahome I believe," Jennifer said.

"Then we must find this warrior at once," spoke up Hotohori.

"I agree with his majesty," Nuriko put in.

"Great, let's get going then!" shouted an excited Jennifer.

"Tamahome, Tamahome, Tamahome, Tamahome!"

Jacob failed to shut out Marcia's singing. "Someone put me out of my misery," he muttered.

Sweat dropping, Chelsey asked, "Is she always like this?"

"Unfortunately."

_Silly humans,_ thought Astrid.


	5. Kitty!

Disclaimer: I think you know by now

Disclaimer: I think you know by now.

Author's Note: Sorry it's taken me so long to get to this chapter. Also, if anyone wants to post these chapters on their site just give me a letter. I've been working on a comic version of my fan fiction so I'll try to send it to those who want it when I'm done.

Fushigi Yuugi

Hand of Destiny

Chapter Five: Kitty!

By Delphine

"Hotohori, bade farewell to the Priestess of Suzaku as she set out on her journey.

In front of the royal stables was a small gathering of people. The blue haired monk with the gravity defying bands, Chichiri, was sitting on a large brown stallion with purple haired Nuriko on a similar horse. Jennifer was saying good-bye to Hotohori before she mounted. "Why can't you come with us and blow off those advisors for a little bit?" she asked.

Giving her a soft smile, he shook his head. "I regret that they are right this time."

Her face fell in disappointment. "Oh…"

Putting his hand under her chin, he said, "You'll be back before you know it and with the fourth of the Suzaku Seven."

Jennifer nodded slightly in assent. Hotohori removed his hand and replaced it on her waist, pulling her into a gentle hug. Dipping his head, he captured her lips in his. Nuriko gawked at the public display of affections and Chichiri averted his eyes. Jennifer pulled back with a small smile on her face. "With that to look forward to you can bet I'll be back."

Hotohori helped her onto the saddle so she was sitting in front of Nuriko. "I'm counting on you to watch over her, Nuriko," said Hotohori, sternly.

"Yes, your majesty," Nuriko said with his teeth clinched.

If Hotohori noticed he didn't bring it up. Upon Nuriko's command the horses spurred into action. As they left the palace grounds Jennifer couldn't help but wonder if Nuriko was jealous at the attention that Hotohori was paying to her…or was he jealous of the attention she was paying to Hotohori? 

"No, comment," stated Jacob.

"Their going to see Tamahome, yeah!" shouted Marcia.

"Tamahome's ugly," said Chelsey, "I like Suboshi."

"What!" Marcia cried. "You better take that back!"

"No way!"

Wisely, Jacob stayed out of the argument. Astrid watched amused at their antics that reminded her of how she and THAT dog of Chelsey's always fought. The black, gray, and white tabby stalked over to the dark-haired boy with feline grace. Giving the book a thoughtful glance she put one paw onto the book. To everyone's surprise a red light enveloped the cat and she disappeared into the book. "Well…" Jacob began, blinking in surprise, "that was unexpected."

"MMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!"

The horse-riding group looked up into the sky in surprise as Astrid came flying down. She landed on Nuriko, knocking him off the horse. "What the hell!" he cried as he struggled to get the clinging cat off his face. "GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!!!!"

"No da," Chichiri muttered as he sweat dropped as he watched Nuriko jump around like a mad man.

When Jennifer caught sight of her kitty she gave a short squeal and hopped off the horse. "Astrid," she said, happily, unlatching the frightened tabby from the purple-haired man's face. She squeezed her cat, as if she was a teddy bear. As soon as Jennifer began scratching her ears, Astrid began to break out in a chorus of purrs.

"What is that thing?" Nuriko demanded.

Giving a hundred-kilowatt smile, she said, "This is my pretty kitty, Astrid."

The man gave a questioning look at the blue-haired monk, who shrugged in return. "Oh, boy…"


	6. Dragon Dreams

Author's Note: Yeah, I finally wrote the next chapter!  
Fushigi Yugi  
Hand of Destiny  
Chapter Six: Dragon Dreams  
  
  
She ran as fast as her feet could carry her, jumping over fallen trees and crunching leaves in her wake. She didn't know why she was running; she just knew she had to. Finally, she broke through the trees and into a clearing. The sight in front of her horrified her.  
Dead bodies lay across the blood soaked ground. Each of the bodies had one thing in common; they were all blonde. Jennifer fingered her golden strands self-consciously. "How terrible," she said, tears appearing in her sapphire eyes.  
Cruel laughter brought her attention to a group of dark-haired men surrounding a campfire. Their armor and blood stained swords told Jennifer that they were the ones to cause this massacre. Fearing that she would be discovered she unconsciously stepped backwards and straight into a solid, male body.  
She gasped in surprise before swinging around, her adrenaline pumping. Starring down at her with an amused expression was a gorgeous man with light blue hair. A lightly glowing blue symbol on his forehead confirmed his identity. "Seiryuu!" Jennifer said, stunned. "What are you doing here?"  
"To see you, my priestess," he said, softly.  
She frowned. "I am the Priestess of Suzaku, not yours."  
He chuckled, much like a parent after their child did something they found amusing. Jennifer put her hands on her hips and said with an edge to her voice, "And just what is so funny?"  
"My dear, you have yet to realize your greater importance than being a simple priestess to one of the beast gods," the Kutou dragon god said.  
"What do you mean?" Jennifer wondered.  
"Not yet, you're not ready for such an explanation." Seiryuu held out his hand. "Come, I must show you something."  
She put her hand in his, being careful not o scratch herself on his impossibly sharp nails. He started walking with her in tow towards to the group of drunk, blood covered men. She faltered a little in fear. The handsome god glanced at her. "Do not worry, we are invisible to them."  
She nodded, relieved. "That is very, very good."  
He took her passed the men toward where they had set up their tents. "I am ashamed that this is what has become of my people," he told her with a weary voice.  
"You're their god, can't you do something about it?" she asked.  
A painful sadness filled his eyes. "I am not permitted to interfere directly unless summoned by the chosen priestess. But you can do something about it."  
"How?" Jennifer asked, guardedly.  
"By taking one step at a time." They had stopped walking. "And the first step is in that tent." He pointed to the said tent.  
Jennifer glanced at him and to the tent. I suppose I've got no choice. Letting go of his hand, she cautiously entered the tent.  
In the middle of the tent, crying was a little blond-haired boy. He was chained both at his wrists and ankles. Young as he was there was no way Jennifer could not recognize the blond hair so much like her own and those brilliantly sad blue eyes. "Nakago," she whispered.  
Those eyes trained on her. "That's what those me called me after I-" He broke down into tears again.  
Jennifer recalled that Nakago had first discovered his powered when he accidentally used it against his mother and the soldier sullying her. Her heart ached for him and the pain he must be suffering. She didn't know why he could see her but she wouldn't question it.  
Jennifer knelt down, wrapping her arms around him. He buried his head into her embrace, sobbing. "Do you know what your symbol means?" she asked, brushing her fingers through his hair in a calming motion.  
She felt him shake his head. "It means Heart's Lodging," she told him.  
"What good is a heart when it hurts so much?" he demanded.  
She bit her lip. "Oh, angel heart, you hurt, I know. But that hurt tells you you're alive."  
"I'd rather be dead."  
That statement hurt Jennifer more than she would admit. What he must be going through! "You don't mean that."  
"Yes, I do."  
She forced his chin up so that she could look into his eyes. "Listen to me, angel heart, you have to be strong. You need to survive."  
"Why?"  
"You are Nakago of the Seiryuu Seven, last of the Hin Tribe. You also are one of Kutou's last hope for redemption," she explained gently, kissing his forehead as she finished.  
"I understand," he whispered, "though I wish I didn't."  
She kissed his again, only this time on the cheek. "You'll do fine."  
With those words the scene around Jennifer faded away as did the little boy in her arms. Soon she appeared in what looked like a lavish bedroom. On a bed of silken sheets laid a naked Nakago. The boy, years older that she had last seen him, was starring off into space with dull eyes.  
Jennifer realized what had happened to him. The old, perverted emperor of Kutou had a thing for children. "Oh, angel heart," she whispered. The was not something she was used to dealing with. Is this what made Nakago so cruel?  
The boy in question looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Go away, spirit," he growled. "I do not need any of your foolish advice."  
He sounded broken to Jennifer. "So you've given up?"  
"Leave me alone," he demanded.  
"No, not until you get over this slump of yours."  
"Slump? Slump!" he cried, rising from the bed. "Have you ever been raped? Forced to endure an invasion of your body and helpless to prevent it?"  
By this time Nakago was face to face with Jennifer. He was almost her exact height being right in the middle of his major growth spurt. Jennifer got an eyes view to his finely honed body before she glanced away, a blush on her face. "No, I suppose you wouldn't," he whispered as he looked at her averted eyes and red toned face.  
I don't think I can call anyone with a body like that a boy! She thought.  
Without warning, Nakago grabbed her wrist, pulling her into a close embrace. "What are you doing?" she demanded.  
Nakago didn't answer right away. Instead he fingered her golden strands curiously. "Why do you take the form of the Hin, dream spirit?" he wondered.  
"I'm no dream, you are, angel heart," Jennifer told him.  
He looked at her with a strange look. "I assure you, I am no dream." He gently brushed his hand against her cheek. "If you are real, I will find you. One of my race should not have to be alone like I have," he promised.  
Jennifer didn't have the heart to correct him. After his making of his vow, Nakago leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers. It was a hungry kiss, as if he was trying to suck the very life from her. When he pulled back, Jennifer found herself gasping for air.  
They stared at each other for a while before the scene around her changed once more, this time into a blackened void. Then...  
She woke up.  
Looking around her, Jennifer recognized herself in the camp that her warriors and she had set up. In the bag next to her, Jennifer could see Nuriko's sleeping form. On a log by the campfire sat Chichiri, who was taking his shift of guard duty.  
Silently, Jennifer got up and sat on the log next to him. Neither one spoke. They stayed that way until dawn. 


End file.
